too soon
by little town street
Summary: erin gets a scare early on in her pregnancy. one shot.


**AN: So this was a prompt that I got on Tumblr and I thought I would post it here too. I don't own CPD**

* * *

too soon

prompt: erin is pregnant (early on) she starts having period like cramping pains at work, they end up having to tell everyone, she goes to the hospital, everything is normal, she just has to grin and bear it, jay looks after her.

xxx

Erin Lindsay was sitting at her desk in the bullpen, she started to feel nauseous. This was the downside of being pregnant. She was only eight weeks along, her and Jay hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy, as it was too soon. She went to the bathroom, after emptying the contents of her stomach Erin felt something strange. When she was finished in the bathroom, she went straight to Jay who was with Adam interrogating a suspect.

"Jay, can I talk to you?" Erin asked.

"Yeah." Jay said getting up and walking out of the room.

"What's up?" Jay asked.

"I'm bleeding a little, and I'm scared." Erin said, her voice quiet.

"Do you want to go?" Jay asked. Erin knew what he meant. Erin nodded. Jay then opened the door of the interrogation room.

"Adam, do you think you can handle the rest of the questioning. Something came up." Jay said.

"Why what's the matter?" Adam asked.

"I'll tell you later." Jay said, and shut the door. As Jay was driving to Med, Erin just kept thinking about the day she found out she was pregnant, which was only four short weeks ago.

xxx

 _Erin woke up before her alarm, she was feeling sick and made her way to the bathroom. After emptying the previous night's dinner into the toilet, Erin cleaned her teeth and went back to bed. Jay didn't wake up at all, usually he was a very light sleeper and woke up at the slightish noise. Erin had about 30 minutes of sleep until the alarm went off. As the couple was getting ready, Jay said nothing about hearing Erin in the bathroom earlier. After breakfast, Erin felt sick again, so she went to the bathroom and locked the door. They were running late and had to leave for work._

" _Er, are you ok?" Jay called._

" _I'm fine Jay, just tell Hank that I'll be a little bit late today." Erin said. Jay said nothing, when Erin heard the front close, she opened up the cupboard that was underneath the skin. She found what she was looking for; pregnancy tests. About six months ago, Erin had a pregnancy scare, that she didn't tell Jay about because she was scared. Erin was still scared now, but she looked at the ring on her left hand. The couple were married now. Jay would not leave her. He made a promise to her to be together until they died. Erin took three tests and waited for the timer on her phone to go off. When the timer went off, Erin looked at the three pregnancy tests that were on the bathroom counter. They were all positive, Erin knew she needed to go to Med, and that Natalie would happily see her. Erin disposed of the pregnancy tests and grabbed her bag and car keys. Normally Erin and Jay both went to work together, it was only once in a blue moon that to two didn't go into together. When Erin got to Med, she was thankful that it wasn't a busy morning, and spotted Natalie at the Nurses desk. Erin went over to Natalie._

" _Natalie are you busy right now?" Erin asked._

" _No, I'm not what do you need?" Natalie asked._

" _I took three pregnancy tests, and they were all positive. I just want to know if I'm actually pregnant." Erin said._

" _Of course come with me." Natalie said. The two of them went into trauma bay, Erin laid down on the bed, while Natalie set up for the ultrasound. A few minutes later Natalie was ready to perform the ultrasound._

" _Ok this will feel a little cold." Natalie said, putting the gel on Erin's stomach. Not even a minute later, Natalie was showing Erin the foetus , which she couldn't see_

" _Well Erin your only a month along." Natalie said. Erin quickly did the math, a month would of been right, Erin and Jay only got married a month ago and that night things happened. Natalie told Erin what to expect in the coming month with her pregnancy, she then handed Erin a paper towel to wipe off the gel._

" _You're free to go, when you finish." Natalie said and walked out of the room. Five minutes later, Erin was walking towards the entrance when Will stopped her._

" _Erin what are you doing here?" Will asked._

" _I just had to talk to Natalie about something." Erin said. She didn't want to tell anyone else, except for Jay about being pregnant as it was too early. Will didn't say anything else, Erin walked away and Will went over to Natalie._

" _So why did Erin have to come see you?" Will asked._

" _She just wanted to know something." Natalie said. Will didn't question her again._

 _xxx_

 _When Erin arrived at the District, she was stopped by Platt._

" _Lindsay, Chuckles is looking for you." Platt said._

" _Where is he?" Erin asked._

" _Locker room." Platt said. Erin headed to the locker room. When went into the locker room, Jay was sitting on one of the benches._

" _Hey." Erin said to her husband._

" _What happened this morning?" Jay asked._

" _I um took three pregnancy tests, they were all positive. I went to Med and asked Natalie for a ultrasound, long story short. I'm pregnant." Erin said._

" _Are you serious?" Jay asked._

" _Yeah." Erin said and nodded. Jay came over to her and kissed his wife. The kiss took her guard, but she accepted it. The two continued their day like nothing happened. The two of them went to Molly's that night and Will was there as well. Erin was chatting to Sarah, Sylvie and Kim, while Jay was at the bar with Will._

" _I know that Erin is pregnant." Will told his brother._

" _How did you figure that out?" Jay asked._

" _1\. You two are smiling like idiots. 2. Erin isn't drinking any alcohol, and you're forgetting I'm a doctor. I know the signs." Will said. Jay looked at his brother and drank his beer._

" _I'm guessing that you only found out today?" Will asked._

" _Yeah, we found out today." Jay said. The couple stayed for about another hour, until Erin called it a night._

" _So Will knows that you're pregnant." Jay said, as they were heading home._

" _How did he found out?" Erin asked._

" _He just figured it out."Jay said._

xxx

"Are you ok?" Jay asked, breaking Erin out of her memory.

"Not really." Erin replied. A few minutes later, they were at Med, spotting Will right away, they went over to him.

"Is Nat around?" Erin asked.

"She's with a patient right now, but I can get her. Just wait here." Will said and went off to get Natalie.

"Hey Nat, Erin is here and wants to see you." Will said.

"Ok, I'll be right out. Can you take over?" Natalie asked.

"Of course." Will said. Natalie went out of the room and went over to Erin and Jay.

"What seems to be the matter?" Natalie asked Erin.

"I was bleeding a little, and I just want to check if everything is ok." Erin said.

"Of course, come with me." Natalie said. Erin laid down on the bed, Jay was next to her holding her hand. After about five minutes, Nat was ready to give Erin a ultrasound.

"Ok, if you look here you're baby is fine. Spotting sometimes happens during the early stages of pregnancy." Natalie said. This relived Erin and Jay. The couple headed back to the district, and everyone wanted to know where they were. Erin and Jay knew they had to tell their co workers about the pregnancy.

"We just headed to the hospital, because I was worried about the baby." Erin said.

"Wait, Erin. Are you pregnant?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I am." Erin said smiling.

"Congratulations." Kim said, coming over and hugging both Erin and Jay.

* * *

 **AN: If you would like to follow me on twitter it's /swiftsxrucas, my tumblr is .vu.**


End file.
